


hunting in leaf-bare

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Oneshot, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, forstpaw teaches him how to hunt in the snow lol, i actually dont know how cats hunt in leaf-bare so i just made shit up as i went, idk how to write romance im srry if it doesnt seem like they r like that, no beta we die like men, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: a small green cat is assigned to hunt in leaf-bare, suddently another cat shows up-----------------------------------------------------------------leafpaw, small thickfurred green tom with darker patches and piercing emeral eyes (deku)frostpaw, a thickfurred tom cat thats one half is white and the other a dark reddish fur color, hes said that he can perfectly hunt in leaf-bare, with his right eye having a scar from being dipped in hot water in  greenleaf, was only made deputy because his father was the leader, is said to be an ex kittypet from a rich twolegplace (todoroki)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	hunting in leaf-bare

being a new apprentice, leafpaw was ordered to hunt by himself to see how much pray he will return with, it was leaf-bare however, with his fur dark as the bushes in this white scenery it would be hard to hunt, he kept trying, but the prey always got away, he hurt rustling in the bushes and went to see what the fuss was all about, he noticed a pretty cat, with a coat thats both white and dark red, he seemed to have a burnt scar on the red side, he watched his movements and saw him catch a pray with no problem, he tried to copy them aswell but he didnt do it aswell  
"whats the problem little one" appeared the white and red cat behind the bushes watching him "im having problem hunting, with all this snow in the way and also the pray running away." said the small green cat "will you help me?" he said, turning towards him  
"alright, but you promise to tell no one you got it from me" he breathed in "i am also an apprentice you know"  
they both crouthed down "the first thing is that you must make the least sounds as possible" they both stared at the mouse "then you quickly pounce, make sure you aim it correctly" he said, pouncing on the mouse and catching it, they did it afew more times untill leafpaw got the hang of it "thanks! what was your name again?" "i never told you my name, im frostpaw of shadowclan" "nice! im leafpaw of thunderclan!" they talked for abit and then said their goodbyes, they both wonder if theyre gonna meet again


End file.
